


PODFIC Pied Beauty

by himitsutsubasa



Series: PODFIC [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5100">Pied Beauty</a> by FayJay.</p><p>In the SPN Dean/Castiel Kink Meme, Trinityofone requested: "Like in Wings of Desire, angels see only in black and white. Dean makes Castiel see colors. Can be gradual (aren't Dean's eyes a pretty green?) or an explosive rainbow orgasm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC Pied Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pied Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



A podfic of [Pied Beauty](5100) by FayJay.

[Listen on tumblr.](http://himitsutsubasa.tumblr.com/post/75202464296/a-podfic-of-pied-beauty-by-fayjay-in-the-spn)

[Download from Google drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9kgRfv-Hh22UXhEczBITlhDd0U/edit?usp=sharing)

I absolutely loved this fic and had to do something about it. I hope you don't mind my weird inflections and all the other little idiosyncrasies.

Thank you for listening.


End file.
